Philopsophic
by ilikesaddleshoes
Summary: Sometimes you learn the oddest things in school. Lina shares some information with Xellos, leading to sappy goodness. oneshot, AU, OOC, SAP, XL pairing. bit'o'lime


AN: So, This is a X/L fic. I am a die-hard L/Z fan, but Xellos rocks. No one can deny that. And he so has a thing for her...him and Filia...that is one canon pairing that will never work out. And you know, the creators never even planned any pairings at all. Which is why we ALL should know that Zel and Lina want to jump each other. That L/G bit at the end of NEXT...that was them giving into the pressure from the consumer markets. Anyways, this is AU, OOC and full of SAP! Hope you like, read on lovelies!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Philosophic"

ilikesaddleshoes

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"...'Nature v. Nurture', Xel."

Xellos glanced up in bemusement. "Pardon?"

Lina Inverse, college-student extraordinaire, rolled her eyes and reclined back onto the couch she had been studying on. "'Nature v. Nurture'. How much of what we do, as humans, is instinct, and how much have we learned? For instance, knowing how to swim, what do you think?"

He tapped a pencil against his chin lightly. "Well, isn't that what we take swimming lessons for, my little bundt cake?"

"Some say it's instinctual." She ignored his 'bundt cake' remark, having long ago gotten used to his odd pet names. "I mean, while still in the womb, we swim in some fashion. They've done _tests_ on people...they've thrown babies into large pools of water. You know, to monitor natural flailing and stuff..." she broke off as she caught his incredulous look. "What? It's true."

"Where do you learn this stuff?!"

She shrugged, "Philosophy class. We discussed fear too."

"Heh...don't let them scent your fear..." Xellos grinned with mock-maliciousness, showing sharp canines.

Pretending to shudder, she played along. "Oh scary man...somebody save me!" She called out into the otherwise empty room, trying not to giggle.

Xellos leaned over in his seat and hooked an arm around her slim waist. "No one can hear you scream...Mwahaha, you are mine to do with as I will..." he tightened his grip and drew her onto his chair with his, placing her sideways on his lap and kissed her briefly. "For you, my little gumdrop, a haiku." He cleared his throat and adopted a false look of seriousness.

"Red: not black nor green.

My Lina's bright flowing hair.

Blood, thick and gushing."

He cracked an eye open in time to witness her jaw dropping.

Snapping her jaw shut, Lina blinked a couple times, then kissed him on the nose. "Creepy, flattering in your own twisted little way...but jeebus, that was disturbing." She laughed as he waggled his eyebrows at her. "You're so weird Xel."

Expression turning serious he once more drew her close so their foreheads touched. "But you love me that way."

He watched in fascination as her cheeks tinted pink and she gave a small nod of agreement, eyes averted and focused on the wall next to them.

A hand left her waist and came up to run through her hair. "Do you..." he stopped to clear a suddenly thick throat, "Do you mean it? You love me?" Her flush darkened and she ducked her head against his chest and locked her arms around his waist; not meeting his eyes, but not wanting to leave his embrace either. His lips curled slightly in a corner. "Hey now, my little macadamia nut, nothing to run away or hide from. Nothing would make me happier than you being as crazy about me and I am about you."

She lifted her head hesitantly and had her lips captured almost instantly by his insistent mouth. The kiss began tenderly, and she could sense his adoration for her, but with a flick of his tongue to her bottom lip it turned hot and slightly desperate as he chased her tongue around the warm cavern of her mouth. A strangled sound came from the back of Xel's throat as she sucked lightly on his tongue, and he lifted her body up, turning her to straddle him, aligning her heat to his. Lina's brain was declaring mutiny and she had to exert a sheer force of will to break away as she slumped against him, breathing heavily.

"...love me?" Xellos couldn't stop the almost inaudible whisper, nerves tingling from fear of her possible negative and anticipation of any response at all. She usually blew off questions like that, not one for the more sappy fluffy parts of a relationship. If he hadn't been holding his breath, body stiff and still, he might have missed her head shirt up and down once in reply. He thrilled, ducking his head to drop a multitude of tiny kisses on the flaming mass of hair that hid her face from his view. He smiled against her and whispered again, "As do I, my little plum pudding flambé, I love you too."

There was silence then, each lost in their own thoughts until a muffled voice from the vicinity of his shirt made itself known.

"Want to know what else I learned in Philosophy?"

Xellos tightened his arms about her slim body as she lifted up her head, sparkling ruby eyes meeting his gaze. "If everything you learn in philosophy make me this happy and ends up with you in my arms, then I will always be an avid listened my petite bon-bon."

She smacked his arm lightly before straightening her back and looking at his seriously. "Okay. Apriori and structuring experiences. When birds fly South, what does it mean?"

"Winter's coming."

"When birds fly North, what happens?"

"Summer arrives."

"So...what happens if they suddenly fly East or West?"

0.o

There was silence from her boyfriend as he attempted to process the information and formulate a reliable answer. "Hey Lina?"

"Yes?"

"I think I would like your Philosophy class."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

END

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AN: Well, there you have it! A short little ficling. We actually did learn these things in my Philosophy class. The babies thing...that's true. Anyways. You know the drill, Review if you liked it! Review if you hated it for a realistic reason...not anything that I warned you about. Review and tell me if you have any ideas you would like me to write a fic about for you. Or...just review and tell me you love me! Ta, lovelies!


End file.
